Love Quest
by Christina1988
Summary: Robert Langdon is still with Sophie after 3 months but things from either pasts are hunting them now. Can they still be together? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Da Vinci Code fanfiction. It's mainly about the relationship between Robert and Sophie so please don't expect too much crime stuff. AND English is not my first language so please be kind. I have some great people who help me translating but it's still not perfect.**

**-----**

**Prolouge**

In his sleep, Robert Langdon turned to the side and stretched his hand out to Sophie. But it grasped emptiness. His eyes tore open roughly and found an abandoned bedside. Robert straightened up and glimpsed around the large darkened dwelling. No trace of Sophie. He slowly rose from lying when he noticed a glint from his bedside table. Something which wasn't there before.

A silver chain with a small pentagram. Then it came back to Robert. Several weeks ago when he and Sophie had strolled together through Paris, they discovered this chain in a small, understated jewelry shop. Robert had bought her this necklace for their two-month anniversary. Sophie had never taken it off since. So why today? Robert crept slowly towards the bathroom. It was clearly too early for her to be up and getting ready. However maybe he was wrong as when he looked in the mirror, he noticed the note wedged in the cabinet.

_If you follow the trail there's a surprise waiting for you. Sophie_

Robert had to allow himself a wry smile. Typical Sophie! But would she she organize a treasure hunt today? Robert smiled as he wondered what the reward would be. Suddenly he an idea, he snatched the note and hurried back to the bedroom where he picked up the chain.

Uncoincidently, it had been exactly one month since he had given this necklace to Sophie. Today was their three-month anniversary. But how did it help him find Sophie? The only clues he had were the chain and the note. But... Robert thought. The pentagram has five points. As does the rose and the indication of the Priory has exactly five sheets. Was Sophie in England? No, did not help him, and why would she travel so far for a bit of fun? Thus Robert considered deeper. It struck him just as swift as Silas' knock to the head three months previously. The Vitruvian Man - a famous sketch by Da Vinci. Sophie was waiting at the Louvre.

Scarcely one hour later, Robert Langdon was at the famous museum. He would have been many faster getting there, but the morning rush hour to work had clogged the roads; Robert hated making Sophie wait but there was nothing he could do short of getting out and finishing the journey on foot. With a smile on the lips, he walked through the Louvre, soaking up the years of art and culture before him. What had puzzle had Sophie concocted for him?

Robert couldn't contain his curiousity, but his smile faded when he realised his lover was not amongst the crowd observing the Mona Lisa. Where would Sophie be, if not admiring the Mona Lisa? He had no luck with The Madonna of the Rocks. Perhaps she was around the area where they first met? Still...a strange place to hold a romantic engagement when you're standing over the place your grandfather was brutally murdered. Still, it was the only logical place left.

This time Robert was confident she'd be there, waiting expectantly for him. Yet when he entered the hall, it was barren. He scanned the room; empty. No trace of Sophie. With a puzzled expression on his face which was beginning to show traces of concern, Robert walked towards the exit, but something caught his eye. Something white on the dark floor. In the middle of the hallway, lay a lone flower. Robert picked it up, careful not to break the fragile flower. Now he knew for certain. Sophie was in - the Jardin du Palais Royal.

Before even approaching the building, Robert could see her slender form sitting on the meadow. His panic faded as he realised she was safe. She was lounging on the grass, totally embroiled in a book. Gingerly he crept towards her, in order to give her a shock.  
"You always were faster than me in solving mysteries!" Sophie called, her face still buried in the pages of the book, before he had even gotten close.  
He stood up straight and walked over to her. He welcomed it with a kiss sat down beside it on the cover.  
"A picnic." he glanced down at the snadwiches she had.  
"You got it." Sophie grinned.   
Robert drew the necklace from his trouser pocket and handed it back to Sophie.  
"And what shall we do on our day off?" he pondered.  
"Mhhh, let me think…." Sophie thought, before she was interrupted by her ringing phone.  
"Grandmére…" She greeted merrily down the phone, but her face hardened after a couple of moments and her expressions continued to get progresssively more serious. Finally she said a few sentences in French, which Robert still did not understand after three months, but he got the gist of it.  
"Did something happen? ", Robert asked, his brow furrowed.  
"It's my brother… I've got to fly to England immediately!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Sophie sat in the airplane and stared out of the window. No word had come over her lips during the flight. Robert sat opposite and looked downward, as if he didn't dare to look at her. He wanted to come with her after Sophie told him about the death of her brother.

When Sophie had answered the telephone call from her grandmother, Robert wanted to know what had happened but she had not been able to tell him more but fragments. But the words "corpse" and "ritual" had been sufficient Robert to suspect what had happened to him.

"Sophie! ", their grandmother called and gave her granddaughter a hug. She had tears in the eyes. "How is everyone?", Sophie asked.

"The Priory is dismayed. Nobody can imagine how someone could have found out about the secret.", the old woman explained.

Robert Langdon stepped a stepped closer in order to make politely attentive on himself.

"Excuse me, but what did the police say? ", he asked carefully.

"Ritual murder, no reason to be concerned!"

"Do you have a photograph? ", Robert found the question very mismatching and regretted it immediately.

"Inside… in the kitchen! ",Sophies said grandmother and invited Robert and Sophie to follow her.

Robert and Sophie sat down to the ends of the large wood table. Robert tried to reach a view contact between them, but Sophie ignored him. Their grandmother placed a cup to both on the table, then she pulled out a small photograph and handed it to Robert. Dismayed he looke at the photo.

He had to look at it twice to convince himself that he had not been mistaken. The picture showed the blood-smeared body of Sophies brother. He was struck at hands and feet to a large wood cross. The points of a thorn crown bored themselves into his scalp. But what really shocked Robert were the bloody letters on the wall behind the corpse:

"_Jesus will die for our sins!_"

The police said that the time form the murderer used as a simple orthography-weakness, but they did not know about the connections. The murderer meant exact what he had noted.

"_Jesus will die for our sins! _", Jesus and his descendants. Sophie was in big danger.

"Can I see the photo? ", Sophie asked.

Robert hesitated. He was not sure how Sophie would react.

"Please ", she added.

Robert turned the picture and pushed it over the table. He observed Sophies while she was looking at the photo. Nothing! She didn't even move at all!

"Perhaps it would be the best if we and the highest members of the Prieuré hide for a while", Sophie suggested.

Robert didn't know what to say. Sophie, the strong woman who started the grail quest with him after her grandfather had died, who had accepted courageously everything what she had experienced during the quest, wanted to hide now. Robert didn't understand.

Later the day, Sophie was about to prepare the bed in the guest room when Robert stepped.

"Are you okay?", he asked carefully.

Sophie nodded but Robert could see her wet eyes. She was afraid. Robert went towards her and hugged her carefully.

"It's okay! ",he whispered, "It's okay to be afraid!"

The two remained a while in this position, until Sophie saw Robert into the eyes.

"Let's go back to Paris tomorrow, please!", she said quietly.

Robert nodded. He had also agreed to pay a ticket and a small hotel in London with his credit card so that Sophie's grandmother could hide a few weeks in the anonymity of the large city.

When Robert and Sophie arrived in their dwelling at Paris it was already night. Both were tired and wanted to go to bed immediately but Sophie looked through the dwelling in distrust.

"Why is the window open? ", she asked.

Robert had noticed too and jumped to the window in order to close it.

"I forgot it! ", he lied.

Of course Robert had closed the window but he was sure that there was a normal explanation for it. Maybe something had been between the window and the wind had pushed it open again. Although Robert was not sure he had at least calmed down Sophie with his answer.

"If my illusions become too freaky you can bring me to a hospital! ", she joked.

Sophie was so exhausted of the long journey that she didn't need a long time until she had fallen asleep in Robert's arms. He was wide awake and held Sophie as if was afraid she would be disappeared when he closed his eyes. But Robert was sure they would be save here in Paris. In addition he would begin with his researches tomorrow. Perhaps he could find out who was to blame for the murder. Contently with his plans for the next day Robert closed the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Robert observed the moving pointer of his watch which at already turned the tenth round. Actually he had hoped the monotonous ticking would let him fall asleep again it was only 7:30 in the morning. Suddenly Robert jumped up - it had to give a lecture at eight o'clock!

He stood up immediately, slipped into the suit which layed next to him, no matter how many folds it had and ran towards the bathrooms.

"Robert? ", Sophie called him still half asleep.

Only few seconds later Robert came back into the bedroom and kissed Sophie hastily on the forehead.

"I am sorry, honey... I totally forgot I have to give a lecture today!"

Sophie lowered her eyes and put on a little smile. Robert recognized immediately that she played.

"I'm fine, Robert... I think I'll clean the dwelling, call Grand-mére and...", she said.

"If you need something or if you don't want to be alone. Just call! I'll come home immediately. "

Robert felt bad about leaving Sophie alone right now. He did not want to leave her alone with her mourning. And he could watch her if the killer of her brother planned to stop by. Sophie knew that she was in danger although Robert wanted to convince her of the opposite. First of all no one could ever find her in a large city such as Paris, secondly the police would give their best to catch the murderer and put him into jail. At least Robert hoped that.

Robert's pupil probably had their biggest fun of their entire college time. A professor who stood in front of a tired class with a lecture they had already heard five times. Also his appearance was particularly interesting today: not shaved, almost not combed, a Jacket which had more folds than the face of the biology professor the hall next door and two perfectly different socks. While giving his lecture Robert wondered what could be so amusing.

After that comedy conception Robert walked trough the long university courses. He ran carefully, in order to be sure that his trousers covered his socks. Very embarrassing especially in front of his colleagues. Finally he had reached the library. Robert would be able to read here without being disturbed. Because honestly - who went to the library?

Robert frighten as suddenly the ringing of his mobile phone broke through the silence.

"Langdon! ", he answered quietly.

"Do I disturb you at the moment? ", Sophie asked.

"I am in the library…Is everything okay with you?"

"Actually I only wanted to know when you'll be home. I could cook.", she suggested.

"I'd love that!", he said with a smile, "I think I'll need an hour and I'll be on my way!"

"Okay… I love you!"

"I love you, too! ", Robert said quietly switched off the phone.

Robert put the mobile phone back into his trouser pocket and went to the book shelf. He wondered who would be able to murder a descendant of Jesus Christ. Opus Dei? No. Maybe another religious group? Different religious groups were not Robert special interest, therefore he pulled a general book out of the shelf, sat down to the next table and began to red through it. There were too many groups to check out all of them. Robert decided to check them after the category in what they believed.

His thoughts suddenly came back to Sophie. Shouldn't he rather drive home and leave the detective work for the police? Couldn't he help her better when he was with her? Would she even like it when he investigated on his own? He thought about the past telephone call. Sophie had sounded quite content. Probably the strong Sophie had returned again and he didn't had to worry about her.

Roberts thoughts were interrupted suddenly when he noticed a familiar parfume behind him. He knew that smell from somewhere… Robert turned around and recognized a very familiar face against the bright light of the neon tubes. Vittoria Vetra was standing right in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Hi Robert!", Vittoria said with a smile.

Robert couldn't say a word, he only stared at this woman with big eyes and opened mouth. What was she doing here in Paris? And here – at a university library?

"Hello?", she said again waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello… Vittoria! ", he said with a trembling voice.

Immediately everything that was connected with Vittoria came back to Robert. The moment they first met at CERN. She had black hair and was simply beautiful. She totally took Robert's breath away. The next thing he remembered was Vittoria standing right in front of him, saying "You've never been to bed with a yoga master, have you?".

"Dio Mio, Robert… What kind of book are you reading! ", she laughed at his confusion.

Robert closed the book and pushed it away. He put on his best smile and offered Vittoria the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry", he said, "Anyway...this is kind of a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Vacation!", she answered, "a friend of mine had booked this travel but has been appointed to an emergency at her expedition. She asked me if I wanted to take the change."

Silence.

"And I though I could visit the famous university library."

Robert was astonished. She couldn't have known that he was living in Paris now.

"And what are you doing at Paris? What made you leave America?", Vittoria asked.

"Work! ", Robert lied. It wasn't a gentlemanly behaviour to start with Sophie, he thought.

Again silence prevailed.

"Do you mind leaving the dark, unfriendly libraby now and going to a nice restaurant?", Vittoria asked provocatively and got a smile from Robert. He already had a date for supper with Sophie but there was a whole hour left.

Darkness had already fallen when they left the library. Robert was uncertain. What was he doing here? What about his feelings for her? Would they rise again?

"Which restaurant?", her voice tored Robert from his thoughts.

"Well, I don't know...Here are a lot of restaurants.", he said.

Vittoria looked over the street and recognized a big fence. She went towards it.

"Vittoria, this is the open-air swimming pool. I don't think that…", but Robert's words came too late. Vittoria had already climbed the fence and started at him provocatively from the other side. "We cannot break into the open-rir swimming pool. Probably they have guards!"

"Do you want to watch me swimming from there? ", she asked.

Robert rolled his eyes. He knew that Vittoria was crazy. But not that crazy. Robert couldn't believe what he was doing now. He climed over the fence and only seconds later he stood next to Vittoria. Robert turned away when Vittoria undressed up to the underwear and jumped head over into the dark water. He stood besied and wasn't sure what he should do.

"Come already, Robert! The water is wonderful! ", she said.

Slowly Robert slipped out of the jacket and put it properly in the grass. He did the same with his trousers. Impatiently Vittoria started to play with the water

"If you become slower we're still here at the break of dawn!", she called.

After Robert had taken off his shirt, he looked around again, in order to make sure that nobody else was in the here. Then he jumped into the water.

"Tell me about your time as professional swimmer!", Vittoria said.

"There's not so much to talk about...", Robert wanted to say but Vittoria interrupted him suddenly. She showed him a moving ray of light which approached them.

"Breathe and stay calm!", she told him and ducked him under water.

"Is someone over there? ", they heard the voice of the guard.

Frightened Robert and Vittoria realzied that the guard was checking the water with his flashlight. Vittoria looked at Robert and told him with signs that he had to stay under water. Then she emerged.

"Out of the water! Immediately!", the guard said.

"It's okay!"", Vittoria said and rose from the basin. She went towards the man and said:

"I am so sorry. It was so hot outside and I couldn't resist. Of course I'll pay the entrance! ", not unintentionally Vittoria placed herself right in front of the man and looked at him with innocent eyes.

In the meantime Robert had risen from the water and had climbed the fence. He had no doubt that Vittoria would convince the guard. With these arguments!

"Well...", the guard said, "I could make an exception this time. Actually it's only about the fact that you could have drowned. But luckily nothing happened!"

"I am sure you would've saved me!", Vittoria touched his upper arm, "You do have muscles!"

Frightened about the contact the guard said: "I think it should now go. My colleague could be here any moment!", he explained.

Vittoria looked at the guard one last time, picked her things and left then the open-air swimming pool through the front exit.

Robert was already waiting for her. She ran towards him, laughing.

"What that fantastic or what? ", she asked. Robert had to smile, too.

"I haven't been doing such things since I was a teenager!", he said.

It had become late and both were on the way to Vittorias hotel. They stopped in front of the entrance. Vittoria smiled.

"Would you like to join me in the hotel swimming pool?", she asked. Robert smiled, shaking his head at the same time.

"No. It's late and I should be going!", he said.

Vittoria pulled a note from her handbag and put it into Robert's jacket..

"My new phone number. Maybe we could go out as long as I am in Paris!"

Vittoria kissed him on the lips and ran up the stairs to the entrance. She turned around again, smiled and disappeared behind the glass door. Robert looked through the pocket of his jacket to check that he still had Vittorias note. Then he started so walk slowly. Sophie was already waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

From the street Robert could already see that the lights were off. Obviously Sophie was already asleep. Robert entered carefully. He wondered if he at least could turn on the living room lights but he didn't wanted to wake Sophie up. But Robert was able to see enough through the incoming moonlight. Robert stopped abruptly as he recognized something standing on the table: Half burned down candles, two glasses, one of it unused and an halfempty bottle of his favourit wine.

Robert felt bad immediately. Sophie had spent so much time cooking and preparing a romantic dinner. And what was he doing in the meantime? He had broken into a open-air swimming pool with his ex-girlfriend. 1. price for the world's biggest idiot, Robert, he told himself.

He hardly dared to breathe when he entered the bedroom, he was afraid he could wake Sophie. She looked like an angel. But angels didn't have smeared mascara under their eyes, obviously she has been crying. Robert laid down beside her carefully but Sophie woke up and turned around. Actually Robert had thought he would get punished or something but Sophie gave him asmile and closed her eyes again. Robert kissed her softly on the forehead and held her close.

"Come on, Robert! ", Vittoria called and laughing. She ran to the old market place. Robert had trouble to keep up with her speed but a few seconds later he had reached her. Exhausted he sat down beside his wife on the edge of the well. But Vittoria didn't rest there. Regardless of humans around them Vittoria climbed on Robert's lap and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"It was a great idea to spend our honeymoon in Barcelona, wasn't it?", she asked. Robert's exhaustion disappeared. Carefully he put Vittoria back to the ground, took her hand and walked away.

"Where do we go?", she asked.

He stopped a moment, then he kissed Vittoria spontaneously.

"Somewhere, where we are not disturbed!", Robert whispered.

Robert woke up frightened. His heart beat as if he was haunted by ghosts. But these ghosts were personal. He turned around and was relieved to find Sophie next to him. She was already awake.

"Bad dream?", she asked.

Robert frightened. He hoped she wouldn't realize what his dream was about.

"Yeah...", he said, "I just outwitted bank robber as his 10 accomplice came!", he paused.

"I am sorry for last night!", Robert said honestly, "A colleague became ill and they ask me to represent him. I coudln't reject!"

Sophie didn't say a word and looked Robert into his eyes. He feared she would read him.

"At least you feel bad for it!", Sophie smiled, "That's good. You could've called me. You know I am not mad with you because of your work. I can understand that!"

Immediately Robert felt even worse and his conscience became a ballast weighing tons. He had the most understanding girlfriend of all times. He could have told her the truth and she would've kissed kissed him for that. But only because she didn't know what was really on his mind: Vittoria. It was already a year ago when he last saw her but he imagined dozens of ways how they could meet.. He had imagined the craziest situations but none of them had ever occurred. Up to the last evening. But something had changed - Robert loved Sophie and he had to tell Vittoria.

"Perhaps I could...", Robert smiled and Sophie recognized immediately what he intended. He started to kiss her softly...

Robert had explained to Sophie that he had to represent his ill colleague again and that he would be back in the afternoon, but in reality he intended something completely different. Through the large halls of France's most expensive hotel he was on his way to Vittoria.

At the receipt he was received by a friendly young man who tried to explain which of the rooms was Vittoria's.. But his language knowledge was so bad that he showed the number of the replacement-key to Robert. He understood at went upwards. A few seconds later Robert stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath and knocked.

Nothing happened.

Robert knocked again, this time he heard a rumbling and a quiet swearing from the inside. "Vittoria, It's me, Robert!", he called.

The door opened and Robert looked into a tired face. Vittoria was still wearing her pajamas and her long, black was tied together. The moment she saw Robert a smile appeared on her face. She looked beautiful.

"You're perfect for morning yoga!", she joked. Her tiredness had disappeared.

She asked Robert to come in and sit down while she was taking a shower. Only few minutes later she came back with two cups of coffee. Vittoria sat down next to him and smiled.

"Do you know how often I imagined this?", she asked. Robert smiled likewise, lowered his eyes at the same time.

"I bet, not as often as I did!", he answered. His voice suggested a but.

"We haven't seen each other for a long time..."

"Robert! ", Vittoria interrupted him

"I met some..."

Vittoria couldn't hear him saying that. She had noticed it yesterday. She had noticed the scent of Chanel on him. But somehow she didn't care about it. Luckily she knew a good trick to make a man shut up. She pulled him over to kiss him.

"I know that you have a girlfriend, Robert. A man like you doesn't remain alone for a long time. Exept he wants it!", she said.

Still surprised of this kiss, Robert went on distance. He was looking for words to explain this his situation to Vittoria. But she was much quicker - again.

"You love your girlfriend and you don't want to cheat on her", she said while slowly approximated again, "You can't do this stupid thing but… you can not resist!"

Vittoria tried again to kiss Robert but this time he rejected. He stood up and walked into the room, Vittoria remained sitting on the couch.

"Please, Vittoria… We can be friends and spend everyday together as long as you are in Paris. But I love Sophie and I will never cheat on her!", he ssaid and looked at her.

"I'm sorry…", she said and looked him right into the eyes.

Robert had to go. Immediately! If he would remain longer here in Vittorias proximity, he would do something really stupid. At the moment he had the control, but for how long? Robert looked to Vittoria, who still regarded him. She reminded him of his dream, their contacts, their kiss and he felt a weakness coming up. Almost at the same time Robert and Vittoria ran towards each other and united each other to a kiss. They walked into the bedroom without getting seperated...

- - -

**I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my BAD English... Please don't hit me for that or for my story +lol+ I know most of you like Sophie. But anyway, thanks for all the reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Robert Langdon had repented only a few things in his life. He had the rare talent, or much more the luck to make more or less coincidentally the correct decisions. That had already saved his life once when he had jumped out of a helicopter into the Tiber without parachute. Robert remembered that night. He remembered seeing Vittoria again after his jump. He had seen her and the only thing he wanted was to kiss her. Exactly like last night. Now Vittoria was laying beside him and Robert asked himself, how long this silence would continue. Rober knew that he had made mistake this time. A very big mistake.

"So quiet now?", Vittoria asked and leaned over to him.

"I should go!", Robert said nervously and rose to collect his clothes, "Some students want to meet me this afternoon."

Vittoria knew exactly what Robert was thinking and that it was probably still another hour up to the meeting with his students. Or maybe there wasn't even a meeting.

Rober had done something he never wanted to do – he cheated on his girlfriend. Probably it would be difficult to entice Robert a second time, but Vittoria didn't intend to let him go so simply. But for the moment she had probably no other choice.

"Perhaps we could spend tomorrow together!", Vittoria asked, "We could go out for dinner. Only as friends, of course!"

Robert hesitated one moment. Somehow he doubted that there wouldn't be at least a kiss. He thought about what happened an hour ago.

"I don't know. I should spend some time with…", Vittoria interrupted him before he could speak about Sophie.

"I don't wanna know her name! If you say her name she is real!", she said seriously but a few seconds later a smile on her face appeared, "And I would have to stop dreaming about you!" Although Robert was very flattered, an internal voice said that he should do exactly that right now.

"Perhaps that would be even better! ", he smiled.

A moment passed.

"I have to go!", he said, took his jacket and left the hotel room.

Where, for God's sake, was the switch where men could turn back time? Perhaps it was hidden by a secret company which had never emerged in history, but still existed and every sign he saw only showed him the way to it… Robert was torn from his thoughts when suddenly a street prophet came to him and gave him a handbill. He put the note into the bag of his jacktes and continued walking, without hearing on the words of the prophet. Robert knew the street prophet from America. You could find them in almost every large city and nearly always they announced the end of the world which was approaching soon.

Robert felt as remote controlled when he entered the dwelling and Sophie welcomed him merrily. She had gotten over the events of the last days well according to the circumstances.

"How did it go?"

Robert frightened. It was clear that Sophie had meant the lectures but he had thought about something completely different. Very well, of course. Perhaps even better than the last time. And then his conscience acknowledged.

You are a complete idiot, Robert, he said to himself.

"Well, the students were not so concentrated because of the beautiful weather. Who can blame them!", he tried to smile. If Sophie was ever gonna find oout the truth he would be a dead man.

Well, this beautiful weather had made him forget about his current gilrfriend, obviously. Although he doubted that is was because of the great weather as much more of Vittorias presence. He had to break up with Vittoria immediately.

Robert thought were interrupted by the door bell. No matter, he wouldn't see Vittoria again today, anyway.

"I go!", he heard Sophie say.

Slowly he moved towards the living room while listening to two female voices.

"May I come in?", was the only sentence he understood. He stopped immediately. Vittoria!

"Hi Robert! ", she sid joyfully and made her way into the living room.

"Vittoria… what… what are you doing here? ", he asked surprised. What could she want? She wants YOU, she thought by himself.

"What nice greeting after this long time!"

Okay, this game. They haven't seen each other since their adventure in Rome. That let Robert assume that she didn't want to tell Sophie about their ladt adventure.

"I am just surprised", he noticed that Sophie was still standing in the door waiting for an explaination.

"Oh, sorry… Sophie, this is an old friend, Vittoria. Vittoria, that is Sophie!"

"Your girlfriend! ", Vittoria said friendly, "It's very nice to meet you!"

Her smile couldn't be more faked.

"I'm on holiday at the moment and visited the university today. I heard some students talk about you and I was totally surprised you live in France now.", she said.

"Actually, why I am here is… I they kicked me out of the hotel a few hours ago!", she explained. "What? Why? ", Robert asked. Oh no, was she going to ask him for a bed?

"I've probably been too loud!", she said and couldn't resist to smile. Fortunately Sophie didn't see that.

Oops, Robert thought.

"I don't think you're gonna find another hotel room. Vittoria, what do you think, is the couch comfortable enough?", Sophie asked.

Oh no, Robert thought. Not good, not good at all!

"Thank you for the offer. I wouldn't have known where to go!", Vittoria smiled.

This time her smile didn't seem faked.

"I go get that bed stuff!", Sophie said and left the living room. Robert was imprisoned. In his own dwelling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

When Robert woke up the bedside next to him was empty. Sophie was already awake? He stretched his arm towards the table to take a look at his watch. Frightened he realized that Micky indicated 9 o'clock. He didn't need to give a lexture today but he hated it to sleep so long. Robert crept into his robe and walked slowly in the living room. The sight was very confusing. Sophie and Vittoria sat together at the table and talked about something. About him!

"Good morning, Robert!", Vittoria called merrily. Sophie turned around.

"Did you sleep well?", she asked.

She jumped up went towards Robert and kissed him gently. Fortunately Sophie did not notice how uncomfortable Robert was with the kiss in this situation. She looked at his watch.

"I have to go, honey!", she took a note out of her pocket and gave it to Robert, "I have an interview with the DCPG."

"You want to again work?", he asked.

"I think it's time!", she answered and showed him the note again, "Could you go shopping, please?"

In less than 30 seconds she had kissed him again, took jacket and ran out of the door. Robert was still standing there like a freshman in collage and wondered what had happened. A few seconds later he realized. Vittoria looked at his half opened robe and seemed to undress him completely with her view.

Words, words… where are you, Robert thought.

"I could help you", Vittoria said suddenly.

Help with… what? With getting dressed? No, I can do that alone, he thought.

"With what?", Robert asked.

"With your shopping list. I have to buy some souvenirs anyway!"

Only one hour later Robert found himself in the middle of shopping-obsessed people. Robert felt his claustrophobia coming up. Not only that Robert felt a little restricted, no, these "humans" regarded each individual yogurt so exactly as if it would be a good copy of a Rolex on the Poland market.

"Finished!", Vittoria said and returned the note to Robert.

She had found all things Sophie noted down in only 10 minutes? Respect! Suddenly Vittoria pulled on his arm.

"Come, Robert!", she called.

"Vittoria, what…"

I have no change against a shopping-obsessed women, thought Robert and followed Vittoria more or less voluntarily into the textiles department. She started looking through men's clothes and found something.

"Try this!", she said in a friendly-certain tone, which did not bear any contradiction.

But…, Robert thought, but remained silent. Shopping-obsessed women.

Against his will he went to the changing rooms, while Vittoria continued looking around. How did she always persuaded him? How, for God's sake, did she do that? And, what was more important, was there a cure?

I doubt it, Robert thought by himself and closed the last button of the shirt.

"Finished?", Vittorias voice came in from the outside. Hesitating he stepped out of the changing room. Vittoria smiled when she saw him.

"Looks good on you. You should take it!", she said.

"Maybe next time!", he answered and noticed something red in Vittorias hand.

"I see you found something!", he determined.

"Not really but I always wanted to try something like that!", she answered and disappeared into a cabine.

Robert slipped back into his tweedjacket and was glad he didn't have to change it against a cheap jacket. When he stepped out of the cabine he had expected that Vittoria was already changed. What happened? She has been much quicker, he thought with a smile.

Robert had trouble to keep his mouth closed when he turned around to the changn rooms. In front of him stood...Venus! No, because Venus was naked and this woman was still wearing clothes, even if it wasn't very much. Vittoria was wearing a red dress and leaned relaxed against the door of the cabine.

"What? Never seen a dress?", she asked.

"Never seen half a dress!", he answered.

"Unfortunately a little bit too expensive for my taste!", Vittoria sighed and disappeared in the cabine again. Robert was still as confused from the sight. Fortunately she didn't ask him to follow her into the cabine. He would've done it without any hesitation.

"Robert… could you help me? The zipper doesn't work!", Vittoria asked.

This is a joke, right, Robert thought. Come on, it's not that bad. You just help her with her zipper and everything is gonna be fine, she thought and went into the changing room.

"Close the curtain!", she told him.

Robert noticed a strange feeling. The area was not large even if the mirrors should hush up the tightness. Vittoria kneeled on the small bank and showed Robert the zipper at her back.

Robert took a deep breath. Nervously he opened the zipper without any problems.

"And what exactly was the problem?", he asked her.

She looked at him through the mirrow with a smile. Vittoria, what do you intend, he asked and had his answer at the same time.

No, no, please don't!

She turned around and kissed him.

"I know a great therapy for claustrophobia!", she whispered and pushed him against the mirrow. Her finger looked for the button of his trousers.

Vittoria, we canNt do that! I love Sophie! We broke up! We are in the changing room of a shopping mall… thousands objections went through Robert's head but he couldn't express one of it. Without objections and without resistance he let Vittoria entice him a second time...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Robert parked the car directly in front of the back door of his home and looked around.

"We have to hurry. And hope that the police won't arrive so soon.", he said with a smile. Then he stepped out of the car and stopped abruptly. He saw a man who had been standing in his door and was now running away. Normally he didn't worry about something like this, but this type made him sceptical, maybe because of his strange clothes. Then Vittoria interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you wanna go or wait here for the police to punish us for parking here?"

Robert had trouble going upstairs carrying three shopping bags. But he finally reached the flat and stumbled, followed from Vittoria, into the corridor. Immediately Sophie came out of the living room. She looked worried. Robert turned the bags off and went towards his girlfriend.

"Sophie what happened? Didn't the interview run well?", he asked.

"I wasn't there!", she said and looked at Robert as if she wanted to say that the following discussion should rather be private. He already suspected that it was about her family.

Vittoria noticed Sophies look and decided to leave their home.

"I go get the remaining bags from the car!", she said and went down the stairs.

Nervously Sophie walked through the living room, then turned to Robert.

"Grandmére and I had constituted to call each other everyday at 10 o'clock. I called her everyday from another telephone box in Paris but today… She didn't asnwer!", Sophie explained.

Robert put his arms around her small shoulders. And he wondered if this contact felt strange to Sophie, too.

"Maybe she was going for a walk or overslept and was still at breakfest!", he tried to let his voice sound as reassuring as possible but he was worried, too. Not only because of her grandmother, much more because of Sophie. The man who killed her brother wanted to kill Sophie, too. And Robert feared that the killer was much closer than they both thought.

Immediately he thought of the stranger on the street who ran away when he saw Robert. Robert seperated himself from Sophie before she noticed anything.

"Robert!", she asked, irritated by his behavior. She tried to look him in the eyes but didn't succeed.

"You aren't telling me everything, are you?", she asked.

Her voice sounded more serious now.

"Sophie, why do you think I would...", he said calmy.

No, I only lied to you when it came to Vittoria. She is not a friend, she is my ex-girlfriend and to be honest, I still don't know what I feel for her. Oh, and I cheated on you twice. What? The thoughts count, too? Suddenly his throughts were interrupted by her cutting voice.

"Robert, talk to me!"

"Believe me, Sophie. It's nothing!", Robert noticed that Sophie was looking at something behind him. He turned around and saw Vittoria coming in.

"I think you should better park the car somewhere else.", Vittoria said.

Robert was glad about Vittorias interruption. He had feared Sophie would've found out within a few seconds what he was trying to hide. Slowly he walked out the door.

"I heard the policemen in France are like combat dogs!", Vittoria smile a bit. She had felt the approach of a controversy in the air.

But instead of laughing about her joke Sophie only looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I totally forgot you are…!"

"It's okay!", Sophie said dry. At the same time she wondered why she was a friends of Roberts. Even if Sophie had pretended it perfectly last evening she didn't like Vittoria.

Suddenly a frightenting thought came to Sophie.

"How do you know Robert?", Sophie asked.

"My father was murdered and Robert was the only one who could help finding the killer. We ran through half of Rome and the whole vatican city. In the end Robert jumped out of a helicopter without a parachute. He was the hero of the day!"

And probably of the following night, too, Sophie thought.

Sophie felt strange about Robert and this woman. Vittoria's story reminded her a bit of the way she became acquainted with Robert. Did Vittoria have the same place in Robert's life she had now? The feeling which spread in her was jealousy.

The further evening was quiet without bigger discussions. The tendency was icy. Only in the bedroom Sophie started talking to Robert again.

"You didn't answer my question!", Sophie said with a monotonous voice.

"I did!", Robert answered. Another lie to his collection.

Silence.

"Robert, I can understand that you lied to me about the men who wanna kill me.", she spoke loud. Probably Vittoria in the room next door could understand every single word,

"But that doesn't explain everything!"

Robert looked at her - and frightened. Her look was as cold as ice. She knew everything.

"How often?", she asked.

He lowered his head.

"How often?", now she spoke so quietly that no one else could hear it.

"Does that matter?", Robert asked.

Sophie took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

Again silence prevailed.

"You are right, it doesn't matter!", she answered, stood up and crept slowly out of the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Robert Langdon woke up and felt a stinging pain in the back. He opened his eyes and found himself in the living room, on the couch.

How had the Vittoria survived the night before, he thought. Vittoria… Sophie… couch… Then he remembered what happened the evening before. Sophie had found out that he had cheated on her. After he had confessed she had locked herself into the bathroom and didn't came our the next three hours. Robert had talked to Vittoria and finally broke up with her. She had left immediately.

After that Robert had tried to convince Sophie to come out of the bathroom but failed. He had fallen asleep on the couch.

The bathroom door was opened and Robert assumed that Sophie had come out the night and had gone to bed. But probably it would be better to let her sleep. The his mobile phone rang...

"Robert Langdon!", he answered the phone.

"Robert… it's me – Vittoria! I am standing in front of your door. Can we talk?"

"Just a second... I'll be there!", he said.

Robert threw a look out of the window and saw Vittoria. He slipped into his trousers, took his jacket and went downstairs.

Vittoria was still waiting in front of the door. She smiled but her eyes told him about her bad conscience.

"Hi!", she said quietly.

"Hi!", he answered.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry! I never wanted you and Sophie to fight because of me!"

"I know!", Robert said. Even if he wanted to believe the opposite he was the one who was to blame.

"I go home today!", she said"… if you don't mind,… maybe we could at least call each other. I like you, Robert and I would like to stay in contact. But if you don't want to… I understand that!"

"I would love that!", he answered honesty.

Robert and Vittoria looked at each other like two teenagers after their first date when they realized that it failed.

"Well then… Bye!", Vittoria said, kissed Robert on his cheek and went to the taxi without turning around again. Slowly Robert walked back into the flat. Maybe Sophie was awake now.

He entered the living room and found everything where he had left it. But now he noticed that the bedroom door was opened. Was Sophie already up?

Carefully he stepped to the door and knocked. No answer. When he entered he saw an unused bed and….Sophie's trailer on her table.

Robert wanted to believe that it was the same game, which would end with a romantic picnic in the park. But this time it was different. It was like Sophie had put down her engagement ring.

Robert took the small trailer and put it into the pocket of his jacket. He noticed a piece of paper and pulled it out. The sheet carried the large heading "The Community Christ". He put it back into his pocket. He would dispose it on the way.

Okay, Sophie wasn't at home anymore but she couldn't be far away. He just needed to search her favourit places.

Robert stepped out on the street and walked away. He would start with her favourit café where they had gone often. Fortunately it was not far away. Robert almost ran when he bent around the corner, but suddenly he stopped when he recognized two men in the distance. He know them.

The man with the strange clothes who had run away last evening and the street prophet who had handed the handbill.

"The Community Christ"

Of course! Robert had heard of them. It was a religious group which immigrated from England to America because they were pursued because of their strict rules and ritiuals. They were told to sacrifice humans. They were right. They got Sophie's brother and now they wanted Sophie. Or did they already get her?

The strangely dressed man twitched together when he looked over to Robert. He thought it was because of him but suddenly Robert was pushed away. Five policemen ran after him. The two men tried to escape but they didn't have a chance.

"You both are arrested for murder!", Robert heard a well-known voice. He looked up. Bezu Fache was standing right in front of him.

"Mr. Langdon, I had not assumed to see you again. But you got the timing!", Fache said proudly.

"What? Why…?", Robert did not understand.

"Sophie Neveu called me to tell me about the two murderers of her brother. I thought she was joking but she was right!"

Robert took a deep breath. Sophie was alive and seemed to be okay and the murderers of her brother were arrested.

"The entire community is examined at the moment. You'll be save in the future!", Fache said, "Bye, Mr. Langdon!"

Robert was still standing there wondering what he should do next. Where was Sophie? She was okay. But where?

Robert pulled the trailer our of his pocket. Could it be true? The same trace? He looked around and stopped the next taxi.

"To the Louvre! Fast!", he told the driver.

After Robert had reached the big glass pyramide he made his ways to the Grand Gallery. The hall, where Jaques Sauniére was murdered. He searched the floor but he couldn't see anything. Too many people have been there today. He continued looking for a flower but he couldn't find it.

Damn, Robert thought. Was he wrong about the trace?

"Can I help you?", a voice with French accent asked. From the name plate Robert could read that the man was the new director of the Louvre. Apparently he had recognized that Robert was American. He nodded with a smile.

"The question may be... strange but did you see a flower?", he asked. The director of museum smiled and pointed to his button hole in which was a small flower.

"You mean this one?", the director asked, "I found it in the middle of the floor."

"Thanks!", Robert smiled and ran away. He didn't expect to find to Sophie in the Jardin du Palais Royal but perhaps a next reference to her hiding place.

Many people lay on the big meadow and Robert had trouble to remember where they had been. Unfortunately their place was occupied. He wouldn't been able to look for other references without making a complete idiot of himself.

But then Robert had an idea. He didn't have to look for more references on this meadow. The meadow was the reference. This was the place where Sophie received the phone call from England.

Sophie was in Rosslyn!


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

"Sophie!", the voice of her grandmother called, "I'm so glad you're here now. I was worried"

"The flight had delay!", Sophie explained. She almost cried although she tried to suppress the tears – in vain.

"Even a friend of you called to ask if you were okay!" Sophie looked at her grandmother. She didn't tell anybody about her travel.

"I don't think that..."

"Doesn't matter! Probably wrong telephone number!", her grandmother said,

"Come and tell me what happened..."

two hours later Robert stepped out of the black taxi and payed the driver.

He walked in the inner court and knocked at the door. For a longer time nothing happened. Then an elderly woman opened. He put on his best smile and said "Hello" But all he got was an unfriendly look.

"What do you want?", Sophie's grandmother asked with a strict voice.

"I just wanted to talk to Sophie. May I come in, please?"

Slowly the woman stepped aside let Robert enter. He looked around but couldn't see Sophie.

"She's in her room. You'll still know where it is!"

Of course Robert still knew where the room was. He went upstairs and watched Sophie through the opened door. Robert knocked carefully.

Frightened Sophie turned around and wanted to call their grandmother names when she suddenly stood opposite Robert.

"Robert!"

He wasn't sure what to do now. Then he decided to try to make her laugh. He pulled a white tempo out of his pocket. A white flag. Peace!

Sophie wanted to smile but she had forbidden herself to reacting to Robert with any emotions if he would find her. She didn't think he would find her so soon.

"What do you want?", Sophie asked.

"I would like to talk to you. I know I made a mistake but you could at least give me a change to explain it!"

"How did you find me?"

Robert looked surprised. Hr felt the trailer in his bag and pulled it out.

"Your trace, you put exactly the same trace. The trailer, the flower and the meadow was the sign for Rosslyn, because you received the call there!"

Sophies looked at him disbelieving.

"No, I didn't do that!", she answered.

"No, then what is a flower doing in on the floor of the Grand Gallery?", Robert asked, annoyed about Sophies behavior. Couldn't she simply admit that she had put the trace?

"Robert, I'm serious. I didn't do that!", against her own prohibition she began to laugh. Also Robert found this situation suddenly amusing.

"But how can it be? There are signs leading me to you!" Then suddenly Sophie had a suspicion!

"Wait a moment!", she said to Robert and ran to the stairs.

"Grand mére! The woman who called this morning, did she have an Italian accent?"

Even Robert could hear the answer althought he couldn't believe it.

Sophie came back into the room and smiled.

"I told Vittoria about the trace at the breakfest.", she explained.

Robert couldn't believe it. Vittoria had tried to bring it and Sophie together again? While Robert was still thinking about that fact Sophie went over to him and kissed him.

"Don't do that again!", she said seriously and looked him in the eyes.

"I swear to the flower!", he said and pulled out a small while flower,

"Okay, I admit it. I picket this one from the meadow in front of your house!"

Sophie kissed him again.

"Can I have my trailer back, now? Or do you have a ring this time?"

**The End**

- - -

Now you'll have to say bye-bye to this story. Thanks to everyone who read this story and special thanks to those ones who wrote those sweet reviews. But don't be sad ;) I started my new fanfiction today. It's called "Legends of a Secret"...


End file.
